Her Savior
by mookies
Summary: He was definitely no knight in shining armor. But Kagome was alright with that. KagomexHidan. One-shot.


Summary: He was definitely no knight in shining armor. But Kagome was alright with that.

Warning: Lots of cussing. Blame Hidan.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada! Zip! **

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can't believe that that fucker thinks that you're really gonna marry him. Who the fuck does he think he is? He's a nobody: he's too dependent on his family, he's a fruitcake, he's not a shinobi, and...he's a fucking loony."

"Hojo-kun's not crazy. He's just...too nice."

"Ha! Too nice! The shithead's obsessed with you! And what's worse is that you led him on for so long!"

"I did not! He just didn't get the fact that I didn't like him back!"

"Well, babe, lemme tell ya, you obviously failed at convincing him that you didn't! In fact, I think you _liked_ all the fucking attention he gave you, didn't you? Ha, and look where that got you: you were engaged to that sack of shit before I went and saved your skinny little ass!"

Kagome growled at him. Even after 5 years of knowing him, the things that left his mouth sometimes never failed to grate at her nerves. "Hidan, you're really starting to make me angry. I'm starting to think you should have just left me in the village and _let_ me marry Hojo!"

"What the fuck?! You were the one complaining throughout the whole engagement about how he wasn't the guy for you and now you're bitching about how I just saved you from being stuck with that fucking loser for the rest of your miserable life?!"

"Yeah, well, at least I knew that no matter what I said, or what I did, Hojo-kun still liked me! And now I feel horrible cause I just left him hanging...he'll hate me forever now..." She sighed. Leave it to her guilt to make her have second thoughts and feel like the biggest jerk in the world.

"Oh, come _on_, Kagome! You didn't like him! It wouldn't have worked out! Aren't you the one always going off about how you want to marry for love and all that fruity shit?"

Kagome blinked. "Yeah..."

"Well then, stop worrying about it! You wouldn't have been happy with him: end of fucking story!" Hidan cursed and rolled his eyes. He frowned at the gloomy expression that remained on her face. "Fuck! Women!"

He didn't know why he had bothered saving her and why it bothered him so much that she was having second thoughts about ditching her "husband-to-be."

He could have just let her marry that Hojo bastard, and move on with her life. Sure, like he said, she wouldn't have been happy, but she would have been cared for and pampered like the princess she was.

...Yet, even though he knew that, he found that he _couldn't_ let Kagome marry Hojo, the worthless idiot who had spent most of his life stalking her.

Hojo didn't deserve a woman like Kagome.

No one did.

And he _hated_ the fact that she felt sorry for hurting the bastard's feelings. She had nothing to feel sorry for! She didn't even like Hojo! Never did! Why the fuck was she so depressed over a guy who wasn't even worth her time?!

Angry, Hidan 'tch'ed and sat a few feet away from his pretty female companion.

It was silent as both shinobi reflected on everything that had happened over the past couple of months: the beginning of Kagome's engagement to Hojo, Hidan's anger over it and the big fight that followed, the painful, torturous planning of the wedding, the long days spent at home, the couple of days left before the wedding, Hidan kidnapping Kagome, Hidan leading them into a dense forest, their recent argument...

Damn.

Life _really_ sucked sometimes.

Finally, after much thought, Kagome sighed and moved to go sit next to her brooding silver-haired companion, not caring if she got the expensive kimono she was wearing dirty. He didn't seem to notice her, as he was too wrapped up in his thoughts, which she knew weren't about Jashin for once. So, to get his attention, she rested her head on his shoulder, and ignored the way he tensed up, obviously not used to a woman's touch.

The only "touch" he was used to was when she slapped him for being a pervert.

She waited a couple of seconds for him to release some of that tension. "Thanks, Hidan." She whispered, trying to let him know that she appreciated him for caring about her, even if he failed at showing it sometimes.

Hidan blinked and a slight flush colored his cheeks. "What're you do—"

"Don't worry about it." Kagome interrupted. "Just...thank you. For everything."

Yeah, Hidan was an asshole 99.9% of the time, and his Jashin-based rants got annoying really fast, but...

A smile lifted her lips.

Hidan's arm went around her waist and brought her closer to him.

_'I wouldn't have him any other way.'_

End.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Heehee. Not too romantic, but the idea flowed into my head today and I was like, 'okay, I'll do it!'

And I did. :)


End file.
